Didn't Matter
by Michaelis Jr
Summary: OneShot. ElfEver.


**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters**

By the way, before you read this, I want you to know that this is the first time I write a fanfiction in english and on this pairing, so please pardon my grammar and the OOC-ness that might occur...

I JUST GET FRUSTATED, I NEED MORE ELFEVER FANFICTIONS, SO I WROTE THIS!

So yeah, that's it...

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Didn't Matter**

After The Great Game of Magic, Fairy tail were invited to the party in the Royal Palace. Like, seriously, troublemakers like them, invited to the royal palace. No wonder you can feel the excitement bubble up in the air.

Of course, everyone dress up nicely for the occasion, including our certain over-muscled-takeover-mage, Elfman. Well, he didn't really want to dress up, Mirajane forced him to, and of course no way in the hell he would shake his head when it comes to his big sister' whishes (he prefers to call it 'ordes'' though). Even imagining the consequences makes him shudder on the spot.

So yeah, he's dress up, handsomely, based on what Lisanna and Mirajane said. But it's okay, he thought, because he's sure that the food will make up for his discomfort using the get-up.

At least, that's what he thought.

Until a certain woman come to the room, and yeah, he finally acknowledged her as a woman, after every stab in the ribs, the messages come clear in his mind. And of course, because Evergreen is way too lovely to go unnoticed as a woman.

Just as she did tonight.

The red dress that she wears really compliment her eyes and makes her shine way too bright for his own liking. Because the same shine that captures his eyes, also captured others unwanted eyes. He's the only one who can stare at her openly right? Wait, where's that thought come from?!

Okay, right.

So, the night isn't as fun as he thought it will. The food won't soothe his burning rage for every pair of eyes that openly staring at Evergreen. And he's mad only because she's his partner, (that's logical right?) and no way in the world that he will let her be treated unmanly like that by some unmanly man. Never. Ever.

Oh god, now he wished he would just go there, right where Evergreen standing, and take her away from the room. Maybe to somewhere quiet and far, far away. Where there's no one who could stare at her like that. And what would they do? Well, maybe they could do some training? Yeah! That's totally a manly thing to do!

Well, except that he knows he'll get beaten up by the woman itself, before he's even lay his fingers on her.

Ah, sometimes, he wonders why life's so complicated. It would be way much easier if he didn't show up tonight. Or his woman didn't show up tonight.

Wait, what?

His woman?

"Elfman."

Oh great, now he's starting to imagining her voice. Just great.

"Elfman!" The sound getting louder, accompanied with a smack on his arm.

"Ever?!" Elfman exclaimed, shocked, and then trying to soothe his burning arm. Because when Ever meant it, her smacks really hurt. Even his muscle didn't stand a chance.

"Obviously. And stop calling me that!"

Seeing that she got no responds from the big guy, she hmphed and snatch his arm from him, which makes Elfman stumbles on his feet and trying hard not to fall.

"Hey! What's that for?!" Protested Elfman, after regaining his balance and shifting his glares from the men on the other side of the room, to the diva of his mind.

"Just shut up! Every gentleman can dance, so show me how manly you are!"

"And don't you dare look past me, those men didn't matter anyway."

With that last sentence, Evergreen turns her head away from his softening eyes, and takes a little step closer to him. Elfman sure he sees a blossoming blush on her cheeks. Cute. He can't resist to chuckle at her antics.

"Well, you're holding back," whispered Elfman, followed by his arms that reaching for her and bring her closer.

"Shut up, idiot!" she said, hiding her rising blush on his muscular chest.

"Shut up and dance," mumbled Ever, as she makes herself comfortable in his embrace.

Well, who the hell he is to refused the woman of his heart?

* * *

Review?


End file.
